Coming Home
by KennFlores5
Summary: He was gone. They missed him. See what happens when a family is reunited.
1. Coming Home

"Higher, Mummy, higher!" Hermione laughs and pushes her daughter even higher. A little blonde boy runs up towards Hermione. "Mummy, can we gets an ice cweam?" She turns around and picks up the little boy, swinging him around. "Of course my Scorpius! We can go to Diagon Alley and we can buy whatever you'd like!" The dirty blonde little girl on the swing jumps off and runs to her mother. "Do you mean it? Can we really get anything we want?" "Absolutely my Rose! Anything you want!" Rose's eyes narrow and she looks at her mom suspiciously. "Why are you being so giving?" Hermione grins and crouches next to her daughter and whispers into her ear. Rose's face grows from shock to happiness. She squeals and wraps her arms around her mother's neck.

"I can't wait mummy! Can we go to muggle London and go to a spa? I want to look my best." Hermione smiles, "Of course Rosie. We'll drop Scorp off at Uncle Harry's house and we'll go out, just me and you for one last time. So Scorpius, where do you want to go?" "I wants ice cweam! I also wants a new book." Hermione smiles and shakes her head at how similar her son is to her, no matter if he looks like his daddy. "Of course. What kind of ice cream do you want, you two?" "Choclate!" "Toffee Chunks!" Hermione nods and leads her children to The Leaky Cauldron. "'Ello Miss Hermione. 'Ello children." The two children giggle and run to the door. "Hullo Tom. Would you mind calling the Potter household and asking if I can drop off Scorpius?" "Of course, Miss Hermione." She smiles and opens the door which leads to the alley. She taps the wall with her wand and the majestic wonders of Diagon Alley appear. Rose's eyes widen at the sight of Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Mummy can we go there? You said I could get anything I wanted! Besides, I'm turning eleven in a month so maybe-" "I'm sorry sweetie. You know Ollivander won't let you! What if we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and head to Uncle George's shop afterwards?" Rose reluctantly agrees but heads off in the direction of the Quidditch store, Scorpius in tow. Hermione chuckles and rushes to catch up with her children. Thirty minutes later, they walk to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The new owner smiles at the sight of a former War Hero and her children. His smile widens when he sees which War Hero it is and who she's married to. "Hello everyone. How may I serve you?" he says, his American accent evident. Rose blushes under his gaze, "Um, I'd like a cone with Toffee Chip ice cream. My little brother wants a cone with Chocolate ice cream. I like your eyes." The man smiles and thanks her. "Coming right up, little lady," Glancing at his name tag, Hermione smiles at the familiar name. Fred. "-and what would you like Her-Hermia-Hermino-" "Her-mi-O-nee." She politely states.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." Fred says. "I'm in the mood for some raspberry ice cream in a cup." The man nods and turns to complete their orders. "Here are your ice creams. It'll cost about 12 Sickles." "I'll give you a Galleon. Keep the change." The man smiles gratefully and Hermione leave with her children. Walking to Flourish and Blotts, Rose chatters about Hogwarts and Scorpius toddles around giggling and singing. Hermione smiles and finishes of her ice cream before throwing it away, along with Rose and Scorp's napkins. She opens the door and they wander around, wasting a load of money and having fun.

They walk to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where George spoils Rose and Scorpius. They leave the store with three bags full of trinkets and pranks. "I love Uncle George. He's the best uncle ever, right next to Uncle Theo." Rose says excitedly. When they get back to The Leaky Cauldron, Tom informs Hermione that Harry has allowed Scorpius over. Hermione smiles and thanks him, giving him a book she purchased. He smiles and turns to some customers. Hermione walks to the fireplace, saying "Potter Manor" and Scorpius disappears. Rose grins and pulls on her mother's hand, eager to go to the spa. They walk through muggle London, chatting about what house Rose will be in and what to name her new pet owl.

Once reaching the spa, the two girls have a good time, giggling and talking about their friends. After an hour of primping, the two ladies leave refreshed and excited. "Let's go home and bake a cake Rosie. Then I'll give Scorp a bath and you can pick out his clothes. We'll all wrap presents and write cards after I finish making dinner. Is that a good plan?" "Yes! Make the cake chocolate and red velvet!" Rose squeals. Hermione chuckles and they head off to Harry's house. A few minutes later, they're standing in front of the manor's fireplace. "Hello Harry! We're here to pick up Scorpius!"

The two girls hear a pitter-patter of feet and Scorpius comes zooming in with Albus and James close behind. "Mummy!" The little boy clings onto his mother's legs and smiles widely at his sister. "Hello Scorp. How was your day?" The boy grins and lets go of his mother's legs, standing next to his two best friends, "It was awesome. I had a lot of fun. Aunt Luna let us play in the river outside!" Hermione smiles and ruffles her son's hair. "Come on Scorp. We're going home and baking a cake. Then I'm going to give you a bath and we're going to dress you up. Someone special's coming over today. Then tomorrow, Grandpapa Lucius and Grammy Cissa are coming over. They've come back from their vacation to Italy."

Scorpius' eyes light up as do Rose's. "Yay!" the two children yell. Hermione says goodbye to Harry, Luna, and their children then floos back home, her children in tow. Once there, they get to work on a cake. Rose giggles as Scorpius tells a wild story about aliens and ninjas beating up nice lollipop ladies. Once the cake batter is in the oven and charmed to come out itself so as to not burn, Hermione brings a very messy boy to the bathroom. She takes off his clothes and puts him in the warm bath water. Rose runs off to find Scorpius' best clothes. After Scorpius is clean, Hermione takes him out and dries him, his platinum blond hair curling into small ringlets and his hazel eyes shining. Hermione puts the clothes Rose chose on Scorpius. He smiles as he sees he's wearing his Slytherin green turtleneck, his brown pants, and his grey slip-on shoes. "I look like daddy!"

Hermione stifles her giggle as he runs out, screaming, "Expellimarnus! Winardius lebicornus!" and swishing his imaginary wand. She gets up and sees Rose running after him in a dress with black beads on the torso and white ruffles for the skirt. Her black gladiator-like sandals rush after him, "That's not how you pronounce it. It's Wingardium Levi-O-sa! Scorpius!"

Hermione smiles at her daughter, almost an exact replica of herself when she was younger except Rose had her father's grey-blue eyes, his smirk, and his cunningness. She walks to her own closet and puts on her silk emerald green dress and her silver, snake-skin looking heels. She reaches for her heart shaped locket and smiles at the picture inside. Hermione latches on her heart shaped bracelet and stares at the beautiful wedding ring on her finger. Hermione smiles lovingly and looks at her right ring finger which bears the Slytherin House ring also doubling as her engagement ring. She grins and skips off to make dinner. After thirty minutes of making the perfect dinner, Hermione places a warming charm on the delectable food and collects her children, who are eager to wrap presents. Hermione gives Scorpius a Potions book and Rose a scrapbook and some wrapping paper each. They both giggle and start wrapping. Hermione brings out a some valuable pictures and portraits and wraps them lovingly. She writes a letter and tucks it into the paper. The two children scribble a letter and draw pictures which Hermione also tucks into the paper. Rose and Scorpius take their gifts downstairs. "Mummy, why are we having a party? Who's birfday is it?"

Hermione laughs and kisses her son's head. "It's not a birthday party. Someone's coming over today. Someone very special." Scorpius cocks his head and pouts, "Zinnia? She's very special to me." Rose awws and Scorpius frowns, "Don't say that. I don't get it." Rose giggles and skips off to the foyer, singing, "Scorp likes Zinnia, Scorp likes Zinnia." Hermione giggles and follows them. "Children. Come and stand in front of me. Our guest should be arriving in a few seconds." As they stand there in silence, Scorpius taps his foot and Rose bites her lip, eager for their guest. Hermione's eyes tear up and she smiles eagerly, practically dancing in anticipation. She hears a pop and footsteps nearing the door. The door opens and she hears, "Hullo? Anyone home? I've missed you." Scorpius jumps and sprints to the door, Rose right behind him. "Daddy! You're back! I love you daddy! Look daddy, I have a present for you!" Rose stays quiet but her giant grin shows her emotions.

Draco hugs his children and cries tears of joy. Finally hugging his children for the first time in a year and a half, he kisses their foreheads and pulls them closer. Rose cries as well, and finally whispers, "I love you so much daddy. Don't ever leave again." Draco kisses her again, "Never again, my darling Rose petal." She giggles and kisses his cheek. Draco stands holding Scorpius and looks at the love of his life. "Hermione." he murmurs and she runs up to him. Draco gently lays Scorpius on the floor and turns to face his wife. Her beautiful dark brown hair, her creamy white skin, her red lips, and her amazingly stunning chocolate eyes.

Hermione takes in her husband's attractive face. His now darker hair from the sun, the golden stubble on his face, his aristocratic nose, his dark pink, bow-shaped lips and his striking grey-blue eyes. They lean in and their lips lock in heated passion. After a few seconds of bliss, they pull apart. "Shall we have dinner and talk, children?" They both cheer and start informing their father about everything, all the while dropping the gifts off on the couch where Hermione and Draco's gifts lay. "So daddy, last week I went to Hunter's house and we challenged each other. I won three times and he won two." Draco chuckles, "That's my girl, stubborn and perfect." She giggles and sit down at the dinner table. Scorpius looks into his father's face for a few seconds and hugs his legs tightly, crying. Draco frowns and crouches to his son's height.

"What's wrong, Scorpion?" "You were gone for a long time. Why were you gone Daddy?" Draco looks down sadly, "Daddy was off fighting bad guys. Very bad guys who wanted to kill beautiful ladies like your mummy." "Deaf-Beaters?" Draco chuckles, "Yes. Death-eaters. Please don't say that word though. There were many bad men who ran away, who didn't go to Azkaban. I was on a special mission looking for the lead bad guy. I couldn't talk to you guys because if I did, the bad guy could've come and hurt you. I finally caught him a few days ago and my leader said I was allowed back home. I promise I won't ever leave for a long time ever again." Scorpius smiles and sits down next to Rose. They chatter amongst themselves and Hermione brings the dinner in. She places it on the dinner table, steaming and warm. The aroma filters through and everyone moans hungrily. Hermione sits down and Draco sits next to her. She turns towards him and smiles lovingly, "I love you Draco." He caresses her face and lays his forehead on hers whilst staring deeply into her eyes, "I love you too, Hermione."

**A/N: So, this is my second story. I'm happy with how it ended but know some of you might not be. If you want me to make an epilogue or a sequel, review and I'll try to get on it right away. Please no flames and have a nice day :) -missdrama5**


	2. Live, Laugh, Love

The bed rustles and a light blonde man sits up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looks to his left and smiles lovingly at the dark-haired brunette sleeping next to him. He kisses her lips softly and gets out of the bed. The woman stirs and sits up slowly, "Draco? Where are you going?" Draco turns and smirks crookedly, "Going to make breakfast for the kids." The woman smiles tenderly and pats the empty sheet next to her, "Come sit. I haven't seen you for a long time too. I've missed you." Draco's smirk falls and he looks lovingly at the beautiful woman. "Oh Hermione. I missed you too. So much." Draco rushes to the bedside and holds Hermione's hands in his. He kisses her fingertips all the way up to her lips. He stops short of them and rests his forehead against hers. He shuts his eyes and inhales her scent. They open their eyes and chocolate brown eyes connect with liquid silver mixing with light blue. Hermione smiles and opens her mouth just as Draco presses his lips against hers. After a few minutes of intense and passionate kissing, they pull apart flushed and joyful. Hermione lays her hand on Draco's smooth cheek. He leans into in and growls. Hermione pats his cheek two times and gets out of bed. "Come on Draco. Go make the kids breakfast. I'm going to take a shower. Tell Rosie to take one as well. You might want to take one, seeing as your parents are coming over today." Draco sighs and stands up, "Yes love. What would you like?" Hermione smirks her husband, having gained his inherited smirk, "You know what I want." She winks and heads to the bathroom, her clothes zooming behind her, having been summoned. Draco whistles and heads downstairs, happy and excited at the prospect of seeing his family every day.

Hermione steps out of the shower and dries her hair, the darker-than-average hair falling gracefully. She dresses in a strapless periwinkle-colored dress with a yellow striped belt. She slips on her brown ankle boots and skips off towards the heavenly smell of pancakes and coffee. "Good morning, lovelies." Rose leaps out of her seat and hugs her mother's waist, "Good morning mummy." Hermione kisses her head and smiles at Scorpius. "Where's my good morning, Scorp?" His eyes open quickly, "Mummy!" He patters over to his mom, half asleep. Hermione hugs him close and sits him down. Draco pops his head out of the kitchen, the aroma growing stronger as the door opens, "Breakfast is served. Turn off the tellie, Rosie." Rose pouts, "But dad, Uncle Ollie is about to save a goal and Uncle Nott's close to finding the snitch!" Draco frowns lightly and Rose turns it off, skipping to her father's side. "Okay daddy. I'll watch it later." Draco smiles and kisses Hermione's lips. Scorpius shuffles behind them, carrying his kitten gingerly in his arms. "Mummy, Spencer's hungry." Hermione turns and pick up the kitten, "Oh is he now? Are you hungry Mister Spencer?" she coddles the little creature, which mews softly. She sets him down and it waddles over to his food bowl, already full with fish slices.

After breakfast is over, Draco stands and cracks his knuckles. "When are my parents coming, Hermione?" Her eyebrows pucker, "I think they were coming at five." Draco nods and walks upstairs to find an appropriate outfit for supper. He picks his white button-up with a dark grey vest and matching pants. Heading downstairs he sees Hermione and says her name. She turns surprised and bumps into his firm chest. "Oh. Sorry love. What is it my Dragon?" Draco looks down at Hermione, "I love you." She giggles and whispers, "I love you too." He smiles and kisses her then pulls back, "Is Rose in the shower?" She nods, "Scorp's putting on his outside clothes. He wants you to go and play quidditch with him." Draco smiles and rushes upstairs, "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes! Call me when it's four." She rolls her eyes and smirks.

As Hermione walks to the kitchen to make dinner, Scorpius rushes past her, broom in hand. "Stop! Hold it just a second Mister." Scorpius freezes and turns slowly, his blue shoes squeaking. "Yes mummy?" Hermione narrows her eyes and dramatically says, "You forgot your jacket." His eyes pop wide open and he drops his broom, rushing to his room, his open blue plaid shirt flowing revealing his grey shirt underneath. His grey pant-clad legs disappear and reveal another pair of legs with black pants and grey shoes. Hermione looks up into the god-like face of her husband. His deep blue button-up shirt fits snugly on his muscular yet lanky body and Hermione shivers in pleasure at the sight. He smirks and says, "Like what you see?" Hermione nods and turns away, clearing her mind of dirty thoughts. '_Think dinner'_ Hermione chastises herself. Draco chuckles behind her and places his hands on her waist. "Where are you going?" Draco whispers against her neck. Hermione bites her lip and swats him off, "Leave me be Dragon. As you can't see, I'm thinking of what to make for dinner." He rolls his eyes and turns as he hears Scorpius. "Mummy, I'm ready. Can I go outside now?" Hermione nods, still pondering what to make. Father and son run outside, giddy and laughing. _'I know! I'll make lemon-pepper chicken for the entrée with spinach tortellini. Now for the appetizer.'_

Rose steps out of the shower thirty minutes later and steps onto the platform which dries her hair and body. Once she steps off, she pulls on her pink dress and her silver sandals. Rose steps in front of the mirror and smiles. Her dimples flash slightly and her smile drops. Nanny Eloise had died two years before and Rose had her dimples. She sighs deeply and opens the door, her heart lightening at the prospect of seeing Grammy Cissa and Grandpapa Lucius. "Mummy!" she yells, her bird-like voice echoing. "In the kitchen!" "Would you like some help?" Hermione yells a yes and Rose daintily runs down the steps. Opening the kitchen door, Rose sees her mother cooking chicken breast in a pan and squeezing a lot of lemon atop it. "What do you need help with, mum?" Hermione wipes her brow and points to the potatoes atop the table. "Cut the potatoes in half. Cover the top with cheese and place it on the tray beside you please." Rose nods and sets to work.

"Daddy catch!" Scorpius squeals at Draco, hurdling a toy bludger at him. Draco speeds and spins, doing magnificent tricks right as the ball lands in his palm. Scorpius claps in joy and whoops. "Good job daddy! I hope I can be as good as you when I'm older!" Draco beams at his son and tosses the ball back. Scorp swivels and corkscrews and catches the ball marvelously, landing gently on the plush ground. Draco stares in awe at his five year old son, able to skillfully catch a ball. Scorpius smirks cheekily and runs towards the house with the toy in one hand and the broom in another. Dropping both things in the kitchen, he pulls off his jacket and shirts. He kicks off his shoes and socks all the while pulling his pants off. In only his underwear, Scorpius rushes into his room and grabs a pair of underwear and his already-laid out clothing. He walks across the hallway and hears his father's footsteps. He squeals quietly and tip-toes into the bathroom. "Scorpius Malfoy! Where are you?" He covers his mouth with his tiny hand and chuckles. Peeking out the door, Scorpius sees his dad creeping down the hallway, heading towards the open bathroom door. Scorpius shuts the door and drops his clothes onto the floor. He sits on the tub ledge and waits for his dad. Draco opens the door and smiles. "Ready for your bath sport?" Scor nods excitedly and waits for Draco to draw him a bath. After a few minutes, the water is ready. Draco leaves the bathroom and Scorpius takes off his underwear, throwing it in the laundry basket. He jumps into the pool-sized bath tub and smiles contentedly. Ah, life was good for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Hermione places the chicken onto nearby plates and casts a warming charm on them. She rolls out green dough and cuts it up. She places filling in the middle and puts them in a pot with boiling water. Turning and wiping her hands on her apron, Hermione grabs the tray of potatoes and cheese and puts it into the oven. She accio's the ingredients for cookies and places them on the table. "Rose, you can choose the cookie flavors today." Rose's eyes brighten and she licks her lips. "Chocolate chunk and white chocolate cookies." Hermione grins at the prospect of white chocolate and the two ladies set to work. Twenty minutes later, the potatoes come out of the oven and two pie-sized cookies enter the heat of the oven. "Rose, set the timer for twenty-five minutes and choose ice cream to go with the cookies. I've got to get ready." Rose nods and Hermione glides upstairs. Once in the comfort of her room, Hermione takes off her outfit and walks into the closet. She picks up her red silk dress and slips it on. She heads to her dresser and clasps on her pearl bracelet. She sits on the bed and pulls on her white rose-adorned heels. Wobbling a bit, she sits in front of a mirror and brushes her complicated hair into an intricate French bun and sticks in a white feather hair pin at the top of the bun. A few sprays of perfume and a bit of makeup and Hermione smiles regally into her reflection. She walks down the stairs, watching her feet.

Draco looks up, adjusting the buttons on his cotton shirt. He freezes and his mouth dries as her sees a goddess walk down the spiral staircase. The goddess looks up and flashes him a blindingly stunning smile, the corners of her full lips tilting upwards. She shyly looks down and Draco walks to the bottom of the stairs. He offers his arm and the petite woman places her hand on it. He looks at the deity on his arm and leans to kiss her. "I love you so much Hermione." She sighs and a scent of cinnamon caresses his face. Their lips meet once again and the ardor radiates around them. He pulls back and sighs. "I've got to help Scorpion get dressed." Hermione nods, "I have to take out the dessert and Rose has to get ready too." Draco shrugs and heads upstairs. Reaching the bathroom, he finds Scorpius frowning at the plug, his butt flashing his father. Draco laughs loudly and shields his eyes. "Scorpion, put on a towel. Why are you looking at the drain?" Scorpius pulls a towel on, "I wasn't finished with my bath and the water disappeared." Draco's eyes widen in surprise. His son had just had his first feat of magic. "Scorpion, you just used magic!" Scorpius grins widely, "I can't to wait to tell mummy and Rose and Grandpapa Lucius and Grammy Cissa and Twinky and Jet and Zinnia and Uncle Ron and Uncle-" "Yes Scorp, I understand. You can tell them later. For the meantime, I've got to put on you clothes." Draco reaches for his white button-up shirt and Scorpius swats his hands away. "I can get dressed myself daddy!" Draco sighs and rolls his eyes. "Okay. But when you need help with your tie, come to me." Scorpius smirks and nods. Draco backs out of the room and heads downstairs, also smirking. Oh how his son was just like him.

Rose watches as her mom walks into the kitchen, oozing regality and beauty. She smiles at her mother and walks back to her room to get ready. She takes off her dress delicately and lays it on her bed. She slips off her sandals and places them in her shoe holder. Turning around, she twirls to her closet, leaping and dancing quietly. She opens the French doors leading to her closet and nicks her dress off of the hanger. She puts on the purple ruffle dress with silver beads adorning the top. The silver brings out the specks of grey in her light blue eyes. She walks back to her shoes and places white flats on her feet. "Missy?" she calls quietly. A pop sounds out and a tiny, frail elf appears. Her green eyes look up, "Yes miss Rose?" Rose smiles at her favorite elf, "Can you help me with my hair." The elf smiles crookedly and nods, "Oh yes miss Rose! Please sit." Rose nods and sits on the floor while Missy pins her hair up. Fifteen minutes later, Missy pats Rose's hair gently, "Missy is finished. She hopes you will like it. Please call Missy if miss Rose needs anything else." Rose smiles and hugs her. "Thank you Missy. Say hi to Jet for me." Missy nods her frail head and pops away. Standing up, Rose looks into the mirror and gasps. Spinning around, Rose sees that her pinned-up curls stay in place. She hears the doorbell go off and scampers downstairs, eager to see her grandparents.

**A/N: Okay so the dinner with Grandpapa Lucius and Grammy Cissa will be coming up next. It might take a while since school just started, like, two weeks ago. Sorry for the wait! **

**-missdrama5 **


End file.
